bffsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colonel
The Colonel is a veteran support player who plays a bit too seriously. In the episode the team starts out and colonel has just killing his 50th kill of the game. The Sniper and The Medic both ask how he is so successful. The colonel surprisingly has a code of honor: that there is no honor in killing a man with a glitched gun. He also explains one time how he destroyed an attack helicopter with his knife, one of the only weapons he is ever seen using (the other being C4). He has been seen recently seen in episodes They ruined battlefield, Stingers and Transport Chopper, in They ruined Battlefield he is seen taking down a jet with a knife. In Stingers he takes down a helicopter with a knife and gives The Engineer some ammo. In Transport Chopper he gets into the helicopter and knifes everyone before taking control of the helicopter. The Colonel is such a powerful player that he is capable of feats which should be impossible. In the episode Little Bird Battle, he destroys an attack helicopter with C4. After the Bird goes down, he along with The Engineer and The Sniper "die" after the out of bounds timer expires, but ends up saving the both of them after shouting "I Am Battlefield!" and sprinting to safety. After saving them, he prepares to destroy a scout helicopter with his knife, but a bike driven by Simon beats him to it. In TUGS Life, he is shown on radar killing a mythical creature and destroying a tank with his knife, which results in him unlocking a bipod for it. In Spawn Killing, he is seen successfully capturing the RU Base. Trivia *He's always seen as "support", ironically he doesn't use guns nor does he like giving ammo. Although he has used C4 once, *He appears to dislike guns that appear to be overpowered, like the M26 dart or the Stinger, and probably the USAS 12. *He obviously dislikes the Engineer, most likely because he likes guns like the M26 dart and the Stinger. *The Medic and Sniper respect him and act like actual soldiers around him, The engineer doesn't care about his status, and The Noob has yet to have any interaction with the Colonel. *The Colonel 100 wields no type of gun whatsoever, as he prefers using his knife rather than a gun. *His tips for becoming a colonel is to: *#Lose any job the player has. *#No sexual interactions with anyone as that equals a negative K/D ratio. *#Get a "shit bucket" as the player doesn't have time to waste to go to the bathroom. *In the season 2 finale, Transport Chopper, The Colonel is seen as a Russian for the first time. *Ironically, the only one to have killed him is The Noob *In the episode, Tugs life, he just unlocked a bipod for his knife. *The Battlefield Friends Squad appear terrified of him (Excluding The Noob), as instead of fighting him in 'Transport Chopper,' they just screamed in terror as he landed on the windshield. *The character of the Colonel stereotypes real colonel-leveled players and how overpowered they are, although the Colonel's power is exaggerated by the use of a knife with a bipod attachment, stabbing a tank to death, capturing the RU Base, and so forth.